Rocking my body hard
by blazergod200
Summary: a peg and max oneshot story mightadd multiple chapters


This is another goof troop sex story from "How Can Something So Nasty, Sick and Wrong Feel So Good" I just can't get enough of that MILF, Peg Pete having sex with that younger man, Max Goof.

As it was another sunny day and everyone was either out doing something fun or partying since it was spring break. Peg Pete was at home and she was the only one there while her husband and kids were out visiting an old friend of Petey's.

"Hope Max is home, I got those urges again." said Peg giggling.

Peg picked up the phone and dialed Max's number, the phone rang for a bit until someone on the other line spoke, it was Max.

"Goof's residence." said Max.

"Max, it's Peg Pete." said Peg on the reciever.

"Hello Mrs. P." said Max.

"Can you come over to my house?" asked Peg huskily. "I'm feeling those urges again."

Max could feel his large erection growing in his pants and he knew this was something he's always ready for.

"I'll right there." said Max excited.

They both hung up the phones and Peg took off her clothes, revealing her hot and well trimmed body, her arms were trimmed good while her legs were a little chubby, she had a well built ass and hot torso with very large K sized breasts, each boob was very wide and long, about fifteen inches wide and long.

"Oh Maxxie, your gonna be all mine when I get my arms around you." said Peg excited.

Suddenly the knock on the door meant that Max had arrived, just in time. Peg went to the door and Max was in front of her with a large hard-on in his pants. The twelve-year-old boy was ready to be fucked by his MILF.

"Mrs. P, your naked and hot." said Max excited with a grin.

"Come here, you." said Peg as she grabbed Max's hard-on and pulled him in the living room.

The door closed as they entered the living room. Max sat on the couch and Peg was already naked, she unbottoned Max's pants and pulled off his shoes and socks, than his pants, underwear and shirt. Max's was naked as well and his sixteen inched long and 3 inched wide cock was free and hard with a large and fleshy sac of balls. Peg was very aroused at the size of his dick and the sight of his well trimmed body.

"Your as good as fucked." said Peg as she grabbed hold of Max's cock and rubbed it up and down.

Max moaned in pleasure as he was being jerked off by Peg, his cock and balls were warming up by the feeling of having his large dick being rubbed by a hot, older woman.

"That feels good, Mrs. P." moaned Max.

"This is only the beginning." said Peg with a note of seduction in her voice.

Max could feel his balls build with tension and it was going to get stronger, even the heat was rising. Peg gave the head of his shaft a lick and it made Max's legs twitch, even his cock twitched.

"Oh god. That feels nice." moaned Max a little louder.

"You and I are gonna have the kinkiest sex, all day long." giggled Peg.

Peg rubbed Max's dick faster up and down and Max could only moan louder to the increased speed and levels of pleasure building in his cock and balls. Max felt like he hadn't had sex in a long time but he's had sex with Peg before and he always loves it.

"This feels so warm." gasped Max.

"The more I rub, the hotter it gets." said Peg making her voice sexy.

Max felt his cock and balls heat up with stronger levels of tension building, moaning and gasping as a reaction to the pleasurable sensations building in his lower body. Peg kept her voice sound horny and sexy to keep him aroused.

"Oh god, I feel it coming, Mrs. P." moaned Max louder.

"Lets blow your load." said Peg in a kinky voice.

Peg started rubbing Max's cock at full speed and it increased the levels of pleasured heat and sexual tension inside his lower body. Max was moaning louder as he felt his load build up so very close.

"I'm gonna cum." gasped Max.

"Come to momma." said Peg with an eagered smile.

Peg placed her mouth on the head of Max's cock and Max came in her mouth, shooting jet after jet of his sweet load in her hot mouth, swallowing every drop. Max's load lasted for a good, long time until his flow stopped. Peg took her mouth off of his still hard member.

"Now you have to give it to me in my mouth." said Peg seductively.

Peg eagerly stuffed Max's coc kin her mouth and sucked on it, licking the underside of his cock to tease him. Max was moaning from the hot and wet feeling of his blow job, he knew he didn't want this to end.

"Ohh god. Your blow jobs feel great." gasped Max.

The sensations were returning to Max's lower body as his cock was being sucked off by an older woman, he moaned everytime she lick the underside and when she shoved it in her mouth deeper. Max was feeling so lucky.

"Deeper, suck me deeper." moaned Max.

Peg shoved Max's shaft in her mouth deeper and suck on his dick harder, licking the underside faster. This increased the pleasure levels in his lower body again and Max was loving every second of it, his nipples were getting hard as he felt the pleasure build inside him much stronger.

"God yes, that's more like it." moaned Max feeling the excitement in him grow.

Max could only sit back and enjoy his blow job, he was feeling very turned on by this as Peg shoved in his cock even deeper inside her mouth. Peg's saliva was coating Max's cock which made the flesh on his dick feel wet, her mouth and tongue made Max's shaft feel hot and moist as Max moaned in pleasure.

"More, oh god Mrs. P, more." gasped Max with a pleasured grin.

The expression on Max's face was a horny grin and his eyes were twisted in a pleasured expression as Peg sucked on his dick much harder than before, licking the underside much faster as well and shoving his cock all the way in her mouth, almost deep throating him. Max was moaning in pleasured tone very loud as the heating levels and sexual tension in his balls got stronger.

"I feel it getting there again, don't stop." grunted Max lightly.

This encouraged Peg to suck on Max's cock as hard as she could, licking the underside of his dick at full speed which teased him a lot. Max moaned so much in pleasure, he almost felt his orgasm about leak the first drop into Peg's hungry mouth. A lot of tension and heat was inside Max's balls and cock.

"I'm gonna cum again, Mrs. P." gasped Max loudly.

Max came again but a little harder this time, he shot larger jets of his hot seed in Pegs mouth. Peg tasted every drop of his cum as she swallowed every drop that shot into her hot mouth, licking the underside to tease and drain every last drop of cum out of his balls. Max's flow last a little longer than it did the first time, eventually after two minutes of cumming, his flow stopped and Peg pulled her mouth off of Max's cock, his dick was still hard.

"That felt so good, Mrs. P." said Max with a light pant.

Peg got up and started rubbing and teasing Max's hard nipples which made Max feel even more seduced by Peg, she had a seductive smile on her face.

"Let's take this upstairs and do the real thing." said Peg giggling in a seductive tone.

"Yes ma'am." moaned Max.

Peg stopped rubbing Max's nipples and grabbed his cock again, pulling him by his dick upstairs, they got on the second floor and headed for Peg's bedroom. They walked inside and closed the door, locking it as they got into the bed.

"I'm gonna turn you into my sex toy." said Peg excited.

Peg wrapped her arms around Max's body and kissed him passionately with a moan and she layed him to his back and Max let Peg get on top of him, inserting his massive cock in her tight ass. They moaned in pleasure together as Peg started to ride Max's length up and down, they broke the kiss to moan. Peg was riding him in a cowboy position which showed her large breasts bouncing up and down while Max watched her ride him and her breasts bounce in front of him.

"Mrs. P, your ass feels nice." moaned Max eagered.

"Oh Maxxie, everytime I get these urges, I can't wait to hae sex with a young man like you." moaned Peg in pleasure.

Max moaned in pleasured tone as he was being ridden by Pete's sultry wife, Peg. Peg seemed to be addicted to sex with a younger man like Max, she never wanted to stop as soon as she gets started. They both felt the heat building up in their bodies slowly and the tingling tension was barely building it's way up too. Max watched Peg's huge breasts bounce up and down in front of his face and he watched the sexually seductive expression on her face which aroused him more and he felt her ass squeezing his dick. It aroused Peg more to see the pleasured expression on Max's face.

"Your tits are so big and bouncy." moaned Max a bit louder.

"My body makes you so horny, you like being fucked by this horny older broad, it turns you on so much." moaned Peg with a sexually pleasured face.

Max nodded and Peg just continued to ride his massive cock and Max kept watching Peg's huge tits bounce up and down and kept watching the horny grin on her face. They both moaned in pleasured tone from the sexually hot sensations building in their bodies, everything got hotter and stronger inside which made them want more and continue.

"Faster Mrs. P." gasped Max.

"With pleasure, my young hunk of sex flesh." gasped Peg a little louder.

Peg obeyed Max and increased her speed by riding his massive dick faster and she thrusted her body harder, making her breasts bounce faster and this increased every sexual sensation in their bodies. The sexual tension got stronger, the body heat got hotter and they felt hornier because of it. Peg's ass squeezed tighter and harder on Max's shaft which increased the friction on his dick and he felt more pleasured than before.

"Oh god, this feels really nice." moaned Max loudly.

"Oh god yes, you like it when this MILF has sex with you, she makes your dick and balls burn on fire with pleasure." moaned Peg in a seductive tone.

The increased sexual sensations and speed made the two lovers feel like nothing could stop them from having so much fun, having kinky and hot, underage sex. The body heat was making them moan for more as the tingling tension was teasing their bodies. Max moans were more innocent and boyish while Peg's moans were more seductively aroused and husky, their moans were music to their ears and Peg's ass squeezing on Max's dick was only going to squeeze tighter and tighter, the longer they kept at it.

"Mrs. P, ohhh god, sex with you is just so hot, it tickles my dick and sac." grunted Max in pleasure.

"Sex with you is just so kinky, your my yummy boy, I love to eat you up. Ohhh sweet god." gasped Peg loudly.

Peg felt the urge to go faster so she increased her pace faster and thrusted Max's length harder, making her ass squeeze tighter and tighten harder. Peg's breasts just kept bouncing even faster in front of him, going up and down in front of Max's eyes. The sexual tension was getting stronger inside their bodies and the body heat was rising higher and higher. They both kept moaning and gasping louder, moaning each others name while they're at it.

"Oh god...say you love me." moaned Max panting.

"Ohhh Maxxie, I love you." moaned Peg huskily.

The longer they kept fucking each other the way they did, the hotter and stronger everything felt inside their bodies, making their minds have sex on the brain. Their bodies were barely building up a sweat as they kept having sex, their orgasms building up much closer as they moaned very loud in horny toned voices.

"Maxxie...Maxxie...oh my god Maxxie." moaned Peg between grunts.

"Ohhh Mrs. P." gasped Max in his boyish moaning voice.

Suddenly Peg started to feel the urge to want to have Max cum in her ass so she ridden his cock faster at full speed and thrusted as hard as she could, making her ass squeeze his dick very tight and her huge breasts bounced up and down very rapidly in front of Max's sexually aroused face. Peg's honry face was so hot, it was turning Max on so bad. The body heat was now very hot and the tingling tension got very intense for Max. Both of them were moaning louder and louder.

"Ohhhh Mrs. P...I'm almost there." moaned Max very loud.

"Shoot your hot load in my ass...ohhh give it to me hard, baby." moaned Peg in a very horny voice.

Their bodies were on fire as a lot of tension was inside them too. Their bodies were finally ready to cum and Max came hard up Peg's over tight ass and Peg came hard out of her pussy from having Max's cock rub against her rectum.

"I'm cumming, Mrs. P." grunted Max.

"Me too." gasped Peg very loud.

They both came hard. Max shot thick jet after jet of his huge load up Peg's tight ass, he shot more cum up her ass than he was already. Peg came a large amount of juices, it sprayed all over her lower body and shot some of it all over Max's lower body. Their bodies were burning from the intense pleasure that they came for a god long time until their flows came to an end. Peg shifted her body and switched positions and Max was now on top of Peg.

"Now it's your turn to bang me." said Peg with a pant.

Max's cock was still hard and he pulled out of Peg's ass and inserted his cock inside her vaginal hole. Peg and Max moaned louder than before and Peg pulled Max into her arms and she wrapped her arms around Max's body. Max started to ride Peg's vaginal hole eagerly and the two moaned in pleasure, they loved having sex when Max had his dick in Peg's vagina, it felt so warm and wet.

"My baby loves to bang his momma." moaned Peg teasing Max.

"Oh yeah." moaned Max excited.

Max felt so kinky to be riding Peg, he felt more horny as Peg kept on making a lot of horny facial expressions on her face. They felt the body heat barely rising again and the tingling tension was slowly coming back. They moaned in pleasured tones as they knew this was going to last a long time until their sexual needs are quenched.

"My vagina feels so warm when your inside of it. You like having sex with this older woman's body." moaned Peg lustfully.

"Oh yes I do, Mrs. P." moaned Max in pleasure.

Max felt the need to go faster, so he increased his pace faster and thrusted Peg's vaginal hole harder, feeling her walls squeeze his massive dick tighter and harder. Both of them moaned in pleasure a bit louder from this, even the body heat was once again getting hotter as the tingling tension was getting stronger again.

"Maxxie baby, kiss me." gasped Peg.

"Ohhh Mrs. P." gasped Max.

Max planted his lips to Peg's in a passionate kiss, they slipped in their tongues in each others mouth and let their tongues explore each others mouth rapidly. They moaned into the kiss louder.

"Maxxie." moaned Peg.

"Mrs. P." moaned Max.

They moaned and kissed each other a little longer as Max kept fucking Peg, they felt everything keep increasing, the tingling tension and the body heat was tickling their bodies from the inside. They puled their tongues back in their mouths and pulled their lips away to breathe. Max loved the feeling of Peg's vagina squeezing on his dick.

"Mrs. P, your pussy feels like it's sucking me in." grunted Max loudly.

"Ohhh Maxxie, your turning me on so much. I don't wanna stop." grunted Peg huskily.

Max increased his pace faster again and thrusted Peg's vaginal hole harder, making her vaginal walls squeeze on his dick even tighter and harder. They moaned and gasped louder and louder as they felt the body heat getting hotter as it made them feel teased and the tingling tension got stronger as it was almost trying to sexually torture them.

"Oh god, I love making-love with you." moaned Max with a grunt.

"Me too. Sex with you is the best I had since we did it at the beach. Ohhh my god." moaned Peg lustfully louder.

They were loving the good and hot, tight feeling of making passionate love with each other. Even though Peg was married, she didn't seem to mind cheating on her husband with Max, she thought is was so kinky to have sex with Max like that, even though she's married.

"Oh Maxxie, I love you, I love your huge dick inside me. I'd love it if I was married to your cock." gasped Peg loudly.

"I feel everything getting hotter and tighter...ohhh god, I love your body." gasped Max with a breath.

All they could do was moan and gasp each others names, over and over again. Their bodies seemed to have a lot of energy in order to have sex for this long. Max and Peg were entering a world of sexual bliss, everything just kept getting hotter and stronger inside their bodies, driving them crazy with pleasure.

"Oh baby, fuck me harder. Fuck your mommy harder." moaned Peg eagerly.

Max obeyed her and he increased his speed faster and thrusted Peg's vagina harder, her vaginal walls and muscles were squeezing much tighter and harder than before. They felt the body heat get really hot and the tingling tension was getting very strong. The sexually horny expression on Peg's face made Max go insane with sexual pleasure, both of them could hear wet sloshing sounds from their bodies getting wet with sweat.

"Maxxie, oh god that's the ticket." grunted Peg in a horny moan. "Oh god, right there."

"Mrs. P...Mrs. P...ohhh Mrs. P." gasped Max hotly.

Max couldn't take it anymore and he pumped his dick at full speed and thrusted Peg's pussy very hard, her vaginal walls squeezed his dick as tight and hard as they could. They moaned so loud, they could scream from the amount of body heat, tingling tension and pleasure they were under. Both of them were close to a powerful orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum again." moaned Max very loudly.

"Here comes mommy." grunted Peg really loud.

Max came first, he came violently hard inside Peg's over tight pussy, shooting larger globs of cum inside her pussy and he didn't stop. Peg wrapped her legs around Max's hips and pulled him very close to her body with them as she came harder with him, both of them kept on cumming.

"Mommy." shouted Max.

"Maxxie." screamed Peg.

Max kept cumming large amounts of cum into Peg's body as he couldn't stop riding and thrusting her body, her vaginal walls kept squeezing tighter and harder on his dick as she too kept cumming. Their bodies were on fire with a lot of heat and tension inside, their minds were crazed with sexual pleasure. Both of them screamed with pleasure as their flows of cum kept on coming.

"YES, YES, YES." shouted Peg.

"MILF, MILF, MILF." chanted Max in a loud pleasured voice.

They came so long and hard, they hit a second orgasm which was stronger than the first. Max continued to ride and thrust as hard and fast as possible and that made Peg's pussy squeeze so painfully tight and hard than it was already. Their bodies were almost burning with pleasure as the body heat was at an all time high and so was the sexual tension.

"That's the spot." moaned Peg huskily.

"I can't stop." grunted Max.

They both came glob after glob of cum all over their lower bodies. Max was riding and thrusting rapidly faster and harder, it was over the limit. Peg's pussy was squeezing Max's dick so tight and hard, it almost hurt. Their bodies were now wet with sweat and cum as their bodies were under a lot of firey heat and intense tension.

"Ohhh yeah." shouted Max and Peg in pleasured unison.

Their orgasms started to die down after a while and their were still connected. They were panting but they had enough energy for one more go at sex. Peg shifted her body and switched positions again. Now Peg was on top of Max again, she unwrapped her legs from his lower body but she had her arms still wrapped around his body. Max was still hard and he moaned in pleasure again as Peg started to ride his cock eagerly again but this time, she had his dick in her vaginal hole.

"This is so much fun." moaned Max.

"Come hear you." moaned Peg huskily. "This is where the fun really begins."

Max's favorite part about sex with Peg is where Peg takes control and rides his dick, facing each other, face to face. Both of them were moaning in pleasure as they felt the body heat and sexual tension rising in their bodies again. Max watched Peg's huge tits bounce up and down eagerly and he moaned from the feeling of having his massive dick being ridden and squeezed by Peg's inner walls of her tight and hot pussy.

You sure are eager, Mrs. P." moaned Max with a giggle.

"Only when your with me to make love with." moaned Peg lustfully. "Kiss me."

Peg planted her soft lips on Max's in a passionate kiss, without warning, she slipped in her rather huge tongue inside Max's mouth. She explored every spot of his mouth by licking and tongue-kissing him. Both moaning into the kisses.

"Maxxie." moaned Peg between kisses.

"Mrs. P." moaned Max between kisses.

Peg increased her pace and ridden Max's shaft faster and thrusted harder, making her vaginal walls squeeze on his swelling dick tighter and harder. They pulled their lips away so they can take a breathe of fresh air, putting their tongues back in their mouths. Max watched her huge and bouncy breasts bounce up and down with faster speed, as if mesmerizing him. They could feel the body heat get hotter with the tingling sensations got stronger as Peg increased her bodies movements, moaning louder as a reaction.

"Ohhh Maxxie, your so good at fucking me, you love fucking this horny old MILF, ohh you love older, busty females with hot bodies." gasped Peg excited.

"Yes, oh god yes." gasped Max very eager.

This seemed to be the most passionate and hot part about sex between the both of them. Max being fucked by Peg riding his dick the she was doing, all body heat was getting hotter with the sexual tension getting stronger than before. Peg really seemed to love this, having sex with a younger man whose as good as Max, she felt pent up since Pete never has the time to do it with her. Both of them moaned louder than they were already.

"My body's tingling so good everywhere." grunted Max between moans. "You feel so good."

"That's good." moaned Peg seductively. "You satisfy me so good, you horny little boy."

Peg planted more passionate kisses to Max's lips, slipping in her tongue every now and than, moaning into each kiss. Max felt his whole body quiver with pleasure, his toes were wiggling around as a reaction to it. Peg was feeling like the horniest woman in the world, she loved being the dominant one when it came to sex with Max. All sensations of the body was almost like sexual torture for them both, it was because of ohw many times they were screwing around with each other.

"Your pussy feels so good, hot and tight." moaned Max between grunts.

"You like my tight pussy, ohhh your loving it, you think about fucking my hot pussy every second, don't you? Ahhhh." grunted Peg huskily.

Peg yet again, increased her speed faster and thrusted Max's shaft harder than before, making her pussy squeeze even tighter and harder than before. Max's face and eyes were locked onto Peg's bouncing breasts, all they could feel now was the heat getting hotter and the tension getting stronger. Their bodies were now wet from sweat which made their bodies make wet slapping sounds everytime they thrusted.

"I feel it building...Mrs. P." gasped Max loudly.

"Ohhh your dick feels so good inside me...ohhh you horny boy, fuck this mother fucker." moaned Peg lustfully louder.

They could feel their bodies build up to a very powerful and strong orgasm, their bodies were tingling and quivering for it. Peg was so horny, she felt like a professional whore as she kept riding Max hard, as if he was a horse. Max felt like he was being controlled by Peg's sultry body as he felt his orgasm building.

"I can feel it...coming." grunted Max loudly.

"Maxxie...fuck this mother fucker, Maxxie." gasped Peg between breaths.

"Oh god, Mrs. P, Mrs. P." moaned Max loudly.

"Call me PJ's mom." moaned Peg huskily.

Peg suddenly increased her speed so much faster, she ridden and thrusted Max's swelling length at full speed and thrusted so very hard, making her vaginal walls squeeze his dick so very tight. Peg's huge tits bounced up and down at wild speeds in front of Max's horny face, their bodies on fire with heat and tension. Max suddenly came violently hard than ever inside Peg's hot and tight pussy, shoot rope after large rope of cum up her vagina. Max and Peg screamed in pleasure as Peg came very hard all over Max's balls and cock.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PJ'S MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM." shouted Max.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." screamed Peg.

They both continued to cum harder as Peg bounced up and down Max's throbbing member at rapidly fast speeds and she thrusted very hard as well, making her vaginal walls squeeze his massive dick tightly harder. Max's eyes were locked on Peg's bouncing tits as they both moaned in pleasured tone with their mouths opened, body heat burning their bodies as the sexual tension was very intense.

"Ohhhhh fuck Maxxie." shouted Peg blissfully.

"PJ's mom, PJ's mom, PJ's Mom, PJ'S MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM." screamed Max in pleasure.

They came so hard and long, they hit a very powerful yet a second violent orgasm all over Max's lower body. Peg couldn't stop riding and thrusting his swelling length at rapid speeds and as hard as possible, her vaginal walls started to painfully squeeze Max's hard dick very much tighter and harder, making Max watch her huge tits bounce up and down rapidly in front of his grinning face. They both moaned in loud pleasured tone as their faces were plastered with crazed pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Momma." moaned Max with an orgasmic yell.

"Ohhhhhhh fuck, right there, yes." moaned Peg between orgasmic shout.

They kept on cumming harder as Max shot rope after thicker and harder, violently large rope up Peg's painfully tight pussy. Peg kept on cumming wave after wave of juices all over Max's huge dick and balls, her pussy was squeezing his shaft so tightly hard, it made her ride and thrust Max's hard-on faster and harder than it's bodies are suppose to. They moaned and screamed in pleasured tones, feeling their bodies go under a lot of heat and tension.

"Oh PJ's mom." grunted Max.

"Oh Maxxie." moaned Peg.

Eventually their orgasms came to an end and now they felt satisfied. Max's cock got soft again and Peg was resting on top of Max's body, both very tired.

"That was the best." panted Max.

"Yes it was." panted Peg.

They both passionately kissed each other for a few minutes until they were fully rested from their long sessions of sex. They both got cleaned up after while, no one knew about Max and Peg's sexual and lustful love for each other or about the sexual sessions they have together when no one is around. This turned out to be a great spring break for both of them.


End file.
